


Teacher's Pet

by meldve



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2020-09-26 08:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meldve/pseuds/meldve
Summary: Tsukishima Akiteru is a bumbling, gangly, but high-spirited university tutor. At least that's what he wants you to think.Inspired by manga Araburu Kisetsu no Otome-domo yo, or O Maidens in Your Savage Season.





	1. Prologue: A/S/L?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi friends! This is a multi-chap fic about reader and Tsukishima Akiteru. It's a little similar to a manga called Araburu Kisetsu no Otome-domo yo, or O Maidens in Your Savage Season. Both reader and Akiteru are aged up, as I would feel a little weird if they were high school/teacher. The manga is very enjoyable though, and I would recommend it. Tags and characters will be added as the story progresses! Please enjoy my take on Akiteru.

Waiting…

Connecting…

You are now connected with a stranger. Say hi!

[18:38] You: ASL?  
[18:39] Stranger: do you have pussy??

You have disconnected. Connect again?

\--

Waiting…

Connecting…

You are now connected with a stranger. Say hi!

[21:34] You: ASL?  
[21:34] Stranger: No hi, how are you?  
[21:35] You: This is a sex chatline. As if there are time for formalities. ASL?  
[21:36] Stranger: My dick would choke your little mouth  
[21:36] Stranger: bitch  
[21:36] Stranger: bitch  
[21:36] Stranger: bitch

You have disconnected. Connect again?

\--

Waiting…

Connecting…

You are now connected with a stranger. Say hi!

[21:51] You: ASL?  
[21:52] Stranger: 26, Male, Sendai. Yourself?  
[21:52] You: 19, Female, Sendai  
[21:53] Stranger: Interesting.  
[21:53] Stranger: Do you have IM?


	2. Akkey

“Yo.”

You glance up, catching the stature of the giant who dared disturb your morning snooze.

“Oh. It’s you.” You don’t care enough to move your arms from their crossed position on the table. Instead you let your head rest on your forearms again, letting the darkness shroud your vision. 

He scoffs, noisily pulling the chair beside you, making sure the screech reaches your ears before you even have the chance to interject. “You could at least look alive. The class is two hours a week for like, twelve weeks.”

“Says the person who looks disinterested twenty-four-seven.” You fight back a yawn and fail almost instantly, yawning into the darkness of the fake wooden table. “Akira, did you need something? Or will you let me rest before class?”

You can feel him raise his brow at you, which must take more effort than Kunimi would like to admit. Ever since high school, you two had been on mutual understanding of each other. 

It was Kindaichi who had confessed to you towards the beginning of second year, but you turned him down. Not only had you never seen him before, but you were wary of his straightforwardness.

It was a sight for both yourself and Kunimi, watching Kindaichi’s already spiked hair raise higher in nervousness. 

“Oh,” you manage, “thank you, but I’m sure there are girls in first year who are willing to date you. Going for a senpai is pretty bold...”

Kindaichi’s soul slips out of his body. 

But, he won't let this defeat him.

“I’M NOT IN FIRST YEAR! WHEN WE SWITCHED CLASSES IN THE THIRD TERM OF FIRST YEAR AND YOU SAT IN FRONT OF ME I KNEW I LIKED YOU!”

Still, you rejected him because of your lack of interest in love and dating, so you uttered another sorry and walked off.

When you would run into them in the hallways of school, or passed work sheets to each other in class, it was awkward at first. But, after that horrific incident (for Kindaichi), the three of you became friends. 

Well, you had become friends with Kunimi at least. But you didn’t mind when Kindaichi tagged along. After all, he and Kunimi had known each other before you entered the picture.

“Tsukishima-sensei’s about to arrive. Besides, you need to pass this unit or else you won’t advance to next semester’s classes.”

“It’s not my fault he’s bat-shit boring. And you can tell he doesn’t have a spine to scold anyone in this class.” You finally lift your head, squinting at the whiteboard in front of you, mindlessly watching other students pile into the room. “The only reason why they promoted him to professor is because they could manipulate him into taking a 40-something person class.” You watch as people start heading towards seats that aren’t occupied yet, waiting for those few to miss out on chairs and tables. “It’s almost cruel to have a class size this big for one teacher.”

You can tell Kunimi agrees with you. It’s the reason both of you arrive so early to class. While Sendai University has the best reviews for teaching, the impact can clearly be seen in the overwhelming acceptance rate. 

But it’s too early in the morning for student politics. 

“Well, we’re stuck with him for the next year or so, so we may as well buckle down and make the most of it. You have to admit - he is a pretty good lecturer.”

Amongst the chatter of the pupils around you, almost silently, Tsukishima-sensei walks in, his head down, his sandy, blonde hair and big frames covering any contact you can make with his eyes. He’s slouched, wearing a dark brown coat, which is covering even more layers of drab that he’s wearing underneath. 

You just know you’ve got a long day ahead of you.

“Alright everyone, please quieten down and take your seats,” Tsukishima-sensei announces, leaving his books in a pile on the old wooden desk. He clumsily reaches into his pockets, diving deep for a whiteboard marker that he’s sure he’s left at the office. 

“While you wait for your peers to get organised, I will run to my office and grab something I left behind,” he clarifies, before disappearing back outside.

“So, how’s Kindaichi?” You ask, finally letting your back slouch against the chair instead of the table. You try to keep your eyes peeled on the whiteboard. 

“He’s good. He wants us to come down to Tokyo and watch the varsity college match he has coming up.”

“Yeah I think I can spare some time for him,” you chuckle, thinking about how Kindaichi acts when you two visit. It’s perfectly normal for him to meet you at the station, come running to you both and engulf the two of you in an enormous bear hug with tears streaming down his face. As you got older, the more you pressed yourself into both Kindaichi and Kunimi’s embrace. 

“Yeah?” Kunimi questions as he opens his laptop, “Are you still seeing that guy from Economics? What’s his name?”

You sigh. “No, just a fling. Name irrelevant.” You place your laptop with a little too much effort, making a somewhat loud-bang onto the desk. “Sorry. What about you?”

“Yeah, no. I can’t see myself dating at all.”

“I feel the same way.” You sigh, while bending into your own bag to pick up your laptop.

“I mean, I have you and Kindaichi to keep me company. I’m happy.”

Kunimi pulls up various documents from his desktop, while you stare at him, a stupid, goofy smile latching onto your face. “Akiraaaaaaaa,” you drawl out, elbowing his arm off the table to poke him between the ribs. “I love you.”

Kunimi smiles at his laptop, never peeling them away to look at you. “Yeah, yeah, back at you.”

“Alright, is everyone here?” You don’t notice Tsukishima-sensei enter the room, but he’s a little puffed and blushed from having to run back to his office. “So welcome back to Marketing 201. Let’s pick up where we left off last week.”

\--

[22:54] You: hey. are you there?

[22:58] Akkey: Hey. Tough day?

[22:58] You: nah. just classes. you?

[22:59] Akkey: Just the regular 9-5 grind. What’s on your mind?

[22:59] You: you.

[22:59] Akkey: Oh?

[22:59] You: i’m desperate

[23:00] You: i … need you

[23:00] You: i’m reaaaaaaaaaally horny

[23:00] Akkey: yeah?

[23:00] You: i would love some action right now

[23:00] Akkey: And I would love to give it to you. What are you wearing?

[23:01] You: t shirt, no bra, silk white panties

[23:01] Akkey: Mmm, I can imagine just how beautiful you look. 

[23:01] Akkey: Go on.


	3. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an exhilarating Friday night for you and your internet friend.

It was finally Friday; signifying the end of weekly quizzes, mandatory discussion and research on a paper that was going nowhere. The only con? You had to do it all over again come Monday. The pro’s were more immediate: you had the weekend to yourself to do absolutely nothing. 

Usually on weekends you would study with Kunimi, drink with Kunimi, eat with Kunimi… basically anything that involved hanging out with Kunimi, you would do it. But, it was his mother’s birthday, so he would be leaving the student apartments to spend time with his family. 

Not like it mattered, as you had a very,  _ very  _ important date tonight.

It had been a few weeks - possibly months, if you were keeping count - since you had come into contact with “Akkey” through a random online anonymous chatroom. 

At first, you went on the chatroom as it was advertised by a sticker black, rectangular sticker stuck on the window of the subway, and you were curious to see what it meant. “Got time?” it read, in capital block letters, with a small website linked underneath.

You didn’t give it much thought until later that night, when you were bored on your laptop. 

Days after that, it grew into an obsession, talking to random people from all over Japan. 

Then you had matched with Akkey. You had your fair share of creeps, but there was something so direct about his responses that you couldn’t resist. 

Since then, you hadn’t gone back on the chat site. He was a lot more interesting to talk to.

You had shared some personal information with him - you were both currently in Sendai, he was male, and that you were both looking for someone to talk dirty to.

Well, it was his idea. You merely consented to it.

You hadn’t had much experience with men, and you thought, hey, what better than to find out with a stranger? What he doesn’t know wouldn’t hurt, right?

It was most certainly working in your favour now.

You had both promised not to break the barrier. This was as personal as you two would get. You both loved being anonymous, and you had originally planned to keep it that way. But there was something hollow at the pit of your stomach. Sometimes after getting off, you would both continue talking. On top of it all, he sounded really interesting - well spoken, knowledgeable and funny. Everything you would have wanted in a partner. 

You shook the feeling off multiple times. 

When you arrived back to your shoebox apartment, you instantly felt the weight of the week on your shoulders. You had gone grocery shopping to fill the time and to make sure you didn’t sie of starvation this weekend, but knowing Kunimi was out of town made you feel a little lonely. 

So, you did what you do best. Procrastinating online avoiding actual work until Akkey came out to play.   
  


When the clock struck 9pm, you were busy window shopping on online boutiques way too expensive for your liking. You immediately reacted with the tiny ding notifying you he had come online, and instantly your heart started to beat faster. 

The interest in those fancy pants suddenly disappeared. 

Huh.

[21:01] Akkey: Hi there.

[21:02] You: hey, handsome. how’s it going?

[21:02] Akkey: Mmmm, not too bad. Just finished dinner.

[21:03] You: oh yea? what did you eat?

[21:03] Akkey: Just some clam chowder, though I wish I was eating you instead.

[21:03] You: you’re so full of it

[21:03] Akkey: It’s true. I want to caress your ribs while I kiss down your stomach, making my way until I get to your wet pussy.

[21:04] You: yeah, i want you to hold me like that

[21:04] You: fuck, you are getting me so wet with that

[21:05] Akkey: I had a feeling you would be ready for me. I’m bursting out of my pants just thinking about you.

[21:05] You: i want you to kiss my breasts, my neck, my mouth

[21:05] You: i want you to make me yours

[21:05] Akkey: I want to do all that and more. 

[21:06] Akkey: You make me feel so good, just thinking about your curves is sending me over the edge.

[21:07] Akkey: Are you touching yourself?

[21:08] You: yes

[21:10] You: i’ve taken off all of my clothes too

[21:11] Akkey: Me too.

[21:13] Akkey: I want to kiss that pink pussy of yours.

[21:13] Akkey: I want to stick my tongue so deep inside you.

[21:13] Akkey: I want to hear you moan my name.

[21:15] You: i’m literally moaning your name right now

[21:15] You: i want you to hear it

[21:15] You: fuck, my fingers are so not enough, i wish it was your cock instead

[21:15] Akkey: You are such a Princess, but I’d give it to you.

[21:17] You: i bet your cock would fill me up so nicely, but i reckon i could do wonders with my mouth too

[21:18] Akkey: Fuck.

[21:18] You: don’t forget this mouth of mine, i’ll make you beg and milk you for all your worth

[21:20] Akkey: I’m about to cum.

[21:22] Akkey: I bet you’re so wet, just thinking about you sliding your fingers in and out of your pussy is enough to make me cum.

[21:23 Akkey: I want your breaths in my ear as I fuck you.

[21:24] You: ohhhhh fuck i’m gonna cum soon

[21:25] You: imagining your dick ram my pussy might be the hottest thing i’ve thought about all year

[21:26] You: i want your cock

[21:26] You: i want it so bad

[21:26] You: give it to me

[21:28] Akkey: You’re unbelievable.

[21:28] Akkey: In a good way. I hope you know that.

[21:28] You: ha

[23:43] You: do you ever… think about us meeting in real life?

[23:44] You: like, have you ever thought about it?

[23:46] You: ???


	4. Akira

[6:48] Akkey: You know I only exist on the internet.

[6:48] Akkey: But, if you’re a good girl, maybe we’ll video chat.

[6:52] Akkey: I have thought about it, though.

[6:53] Akkey: Good morning, by the way.

[6:53] Akkey: I hope you have a good day.

You didn’t even know how to respond.

To begin with, he didn’t end up answering you that night, which left you sullen for the weekend. It was a bit nauseating, sure, but you distracted yourself with more online shopping, television shows you hadn’t caught up on and eating away your worries.

So you send an obligatory “ _ you too _ ” and “_v_ _ ideo chat? You’re so adventurous _ ” to keep it light. 

Something inside you, possibly instinct, tells you to shake off the subject for now. For the few weeks you had been talking with Akkey, you had promised that there be some barriers to your relationship, and you knew that by asking such leading questions would lead to loss of contact. 

You didn’t know Akkey that well, but the worst outcome would be just that. Talking to him had become routine; something that was now ingrained in your everyday life. 

While trying to juggle eating your morning cereal and packing your bag, Kunimi calls you. Picking your phone up and pressing it to your ear, you continue in your haste, despite not being in a rush. 

“Hey,” his voice is husky over the line, a sign that he had just woken up. 

“Hey yourself,” you chuckle. “How was your mum’s birthday?”

You can hear the rustling over the phone. You can almost imagine him lying in bed trying to wake up, his hand on his ear and his other trying to wipe the sleep away from his eyes. “S’ok. She said she told me to invite you and Kindaichi but I must have forgotten.”

“Ah, that’s okay, it’s a family thing. I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Eh? She loves you so it doesn’t matter. It was pretty boring anyway.”

You put your bag down and reach for the cereal again. “I’m sure that’s not true,” you mumble as you chomp away, “I bet you got fed really well.”

“Mmm, I guess,” he half yawns his answer, “she gave me some pickled radishes though, so come over tonight for dinner.”

“Yeah, sure thing. Are you nearly ready for class?”

He’s silent.

You’re silent. 

“I answered my own question, I think,” you chuckle.

“You sure did.”

“Fine. Will I see you downstairs or shall I meet you in class?”

“Hmm,” he audibly thinks, and you can’t help but find it cute. “Just wait for me. Half an hour?”

“You bet,” you say, letting your now empty cereal bowl clang against the sink as your wander around your kitchen. “See you in a few.”

“See you.”

It was fairly normal for yourself and Kunimi to have these conversations, just normal things that would be more beneficial if you lived together. Not that you were actually together - but sometimes you may as well be, considering that you lived a few floors apart. 

Perhaps you could ask - it would certainly save money.

In the half hour that passes, you find yourself at the bottom of the student housing building, sitting atop one of the brick layers near the mailboxes.

“Hey, thanks for waiting.” 

You turn to see Kunimi, with his backpack slung across his left shoulder and a small smile on his face. 

“No problem, Akira. Let’s go.”

You fall into a familiar sync, your legs striding together in the same beat as you walk across campus. Past the green, the pond, and the random groups of other chatty students. 

“How was your weekend?” He asks you, his hands shoved deep into his pockets as he looks straightforward. 

“It was alright,” you say in earnest. “I really didn’t do much.”

“On the internet again?”

_ Oh _ , how  _ true  _ that was. 

“You got me,” you chuckle, trying to hide the sigh that escaped with your answer. 

“What? Don’t tell me you found another dude to talk to.”

You know your cheeks darken a little, but only because it was semi-embarassing to talk to Kunimi about this. Though, he was the closest thing you had to a girlfriend. 

“It’s just… for practice.”

“Practice?” He enquires in disbelief. He blows the extra air out of his cheeks and shakes his head as you inch closer to your classroom. “If you wanted practice you could literally ask me. What are you going to get online?”

“What?” You ask, mimicking his expression of disbelief. “What do you mean?”

He shakes his head quicker. “Nah, nah. Don’t worry about it.” He takes a deep breath and purses his lips. You don’t reply, watching him walk off in front of you. “Forget I said anything, okay?”

“Are you still going to have me over for pickled radish?”

He doesn’t look back as he answers. “Of course I am. Now hurry up.”

You scratch your head, then run after him. 

This is why you needed to talk to someone else online. Some people were just so hard to read.   
  


While attending to your regular seats that you are usually sleeping on, Tsukishima-sensei walks into the room carrying a large briefcase and wearing his usual thick frames. You pay him no mind as he settles the class, trying to tell them to be quiet and unpack his things. 

“May I remind you all,” he belts, leading the class to quieten down, “that your mid-semester quiz will be in three weeks.” You groan, listening, but scrolling through various tops on your favourite online shop. “It is closed book, except for some hand-written notes that you can keep on four A-4 page papers. It will only go for one hour, and then you can have a mid-semester break before the final report. Any questions?”

“Yeah,” a girl from behind you pipes up, “is it true you’re going out with Saeko-chan?” You chuckle along with the class, mostly from the way Tsukishima-sensei’s mouth forms a little o shape from shock, and the heavy blush that adorns his cheeks. 

The whole class erupts into chatter, with faint expressions of “I see them sit next to each other during their breaks” and “I saw them walk together once!” filling the air. 

Tsukishima-sensei fumbles with his papers, trying to get his class under control. “Quiet everyone, now,” he tries to exclaim over atop the girls’ giggles and the guys’ snickering. “Tanaka-sensei is a colleague of mine from high school. T-there’s nothing going on. I swear.” 

_ Ooft,  _ you think,  _ if only he hadn’t stuttered. _

The snickering ensues and he starts waving his arms around in a desperate attempt to get his class under control. He starts looking for various worksheets, his whiteboard marker and you can’t help but laugh. 

You did think his classes were boring, but he seemed like a funny guy, in a dorky kind of way. 

Kunimi, sitting next to you, watches as you bring your hand up to your mouth to cover you laugh.


	5. Hump Day

The week passes a little too fast for your liking. 

From your mundane routine of university work and having pickled radish as a side dish for three nights in a row, you’re at the end of your wits (even though the radish was delicious). 

“Akira,” you call out from your bed, knowing he was somewhere in your living room. 

“What?” He mirrors your tone, possibly staying put on your sofa scrolling through one of his social media timelines. 

“Let’s go out to eat tonight.” You call again, “I feel like treating myself. It’s hump day.”

“Hump day was yesterday.”

“Yeah, well I feel as though everyday has been hump day from how much university’s been fucking me,” you reply. “So please?” You whine a little on your question, making sure Kunimi can feel a little bit of your desperation through the thin walls. 

“Fine, just pick somewhere close. I don’t wanna walk.”

You quietly celebrate, punching your first into the air. “For an athlete, you are grossly lazy,” you chuckle. 

The small bar and restaurant is crowded when Kunimi and yourself walk in, mostly filled with salarymen and small groups of young adults since it was so close to student housing. 

The hostess pulls you into a two-person booth with Kunimi, which is nice considering the bar was a little loud. Away from the noise of it all, you were happy to get a proper seat. 

“So, Akira, what are we thinking?” you pester, placing your grubby hands over the torn menu and trying to get Kunimi to meet your stare. “Meat? Seafood? How about surf and turf?” You wiggle your eyebrows in the most attractive way you possibly can, only to be deadpanned by your friend. 

“How about we get two dinner bento box specials that are in our budget and you imagine that it’s surf and turf while you eat it?” He counter offers, already closing his menu and placing it in front of him, his hand already moving to press the buzzer to call the waitress.

“Can’t argue with that,” you concede, “but throw in some ice cream after, will you?”

At the same time Kunimi answers “ _ sure”,  _ a rowdy group of salarymen start making a scene behind you. 

“ _ Ehh _ ?! You’re going home early? It’s only 7pm!”

You pay no mind as they continue to argue, laughing and chugging down beers while you shout your order to the waitress. 

“Come on,  _ Akkey,  _ what are you gonna go home to? Your hand? Ha!”

If you had water in your mouth, you would spit it out onto Kunimi’s face. So, thank god you didn’t. 

Your head whips around so fast that you’re certain you look unhinged to Kunimi. Since the restaurant area was a fair way from the bar, it was impossible to even pinpoint who was talking with who. Or if that was even who you’d been talking to online for a good month now. 

“What’s wrong?” Kunimi asks, raising his glass of soda to his lips. “You need something?”

“Ah, ah,” you pace, stuttering like a fool and craning your neck out as obvious as possible. You were also trying to play it cool by constantly trying to look inconspicuous, and both were not working in your favour. “Nothing. I heard… the name of someone I thought I knew.”

“Hm?” Okay.” Kunimi pays you no mind as he receives a notification on his phone, putting all his attention back to the small block of light in front of him. 

You push your body out of the booth, with your legs swung around to gain a better view of the restaurant without craning your neck. 

You spot a tall, sandy haired figure swing the door open, and then close it shut without looking back. He’s already out, and you’re telling every cell in your body not to run out the door. 

Your shoulders slack, heavier than they were minutes before, turning your body back to the table. 

A lightbulb goes off in your head, and you quickly get out your phone, open your messaging app and begin writing a scribble of a text. 

_ hey, do you live in _

Delete.

_ hey, were you just in xxx bar and restaurant for dinner? _

Delete.

_ hey, how are you? were you just in xxx bar and restaurant for dinner? i heard some guys call someone and “akkey” and considering we’re both in sendai i thought it would be crazy that we would be in the same place _

Delete.

_ hey. are you going home to your hand tonight? _

You funnily enough press send on this text and whack your phone onto the table. You stare at it, unmoving before you, as if you were waiting for your phone to get up, smack you along the cheek and tell you you’re an idiot. 

A few minutes later, with no reply, your food comes and Kunimi’s ready to dig in. You’re suddenly nervous, nauseous even and can’t even fathom the thought of eating right now. No, not in this situation where you may as well bury your head six feet under and live as an Ostrich. 

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong?” Kunimi asks with a cheek full of rice. 

“Huh?” you question, darting your eyes between his and your phone. 

“You’re like,” he swallows, “acting really weird. Like super weird.”

“No I’m not.”

He raises his eyebrows at you.

Your phone vibrates.

At the speed of light, you pick the phone up and check that the message  _ is  _ in fact from Akkey, and open the app. Your heart starts beating a million times a second and suddenly you wish you ran out of that damn restaurant and after the sandy-haired stranger who’s probably on a train back home now. 

When you read further, your heart stops beating completely. 

_ Funny,  _ he writes,  _ I was just asked that question.  _


	6. Weighted Blanket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if any of y'all are reading the current manga arc for haikyuu you will notice that kunimi got super hot so imagine his timeskip vibe for this fic thanks

Neither of you expand on the events of last week - at least,  _ you _ never do. It was too weird, too nauseatingly exciting to have been in the same place as the guy you liked to seduce over the internet. You both return to your normal routine - talking dirty on another Friday night, never really bringing the subject back to the surface. 

But it’s a little different now. 

The words you both use are more desperate, much more intimate and - quite honestly - borderline whiny to see a fraction of each other in real time. You both know you were definitely in the same place at the same time, but both of you are too cowardly to push through and ask the question.

So you sigh, for the fiftieth time in less than an hour, cringing inwardly. You slam your head into Kunimi’s pillow a third time while he watches on with the most incredible expression on his face. You’re glad you’re unable to see it.

“Okay, out with it.” He slams his textbook shut, spinning himself on his wheely chair to face you and your obvious meltdown. 

“It’s nothing,” you mumble into the pillow. 

He stares at you, swearing internally that the last of his soul has seeped out his ears. “No, it’s not nothing,” he says, tone pointed, “because you have been sighing about God knows what for the past forty-five minutes and I cannot understand why you are choosing to do this in my room.”

You still don’t lift your head. “If I go back to my apartment I have to deal with my terrible decision making.”

He lifts an eyebrow, spins back and opens his textbook once more. “That, I couldn’t agree with more. It should be considered penance for all the crap you put me through.”

The pages make a whooshing sound, and that’s enough to pull yourself back together again. At least enough to turn over and stare at Kunimi whose returned his attention to his literature.

“Akira?”   


It’s his turn to sigh. “Yes?”

“Have you like… ever met someone from the internet?”

He turns back to meet your gaze, hands still touching the shiny pages of his textbook. “Is this about that dude you talk to?”

Your hands clam up and you start getting nervous, as if you already didn’t gather up all of your courage to ask him such a stupid,  _ stupid  _ question. 

“Yes,” you stammer. “No,” you add just as quickly. 

Kunimi continues to stare at you, knowing that he doesn’t have to say more to get you to spill. He already knows you’re about to reveal something he won’t like. 

You slap your hands over your eyes, squeezing your lids tight. “I think I saw him.”

“Excuse me?” You have Kunimi’s full attention now, because his voice is definitely louder, and you can feel his presence looming against you.

“Actually, I think  _ we  _ saw him. At the family restaurant. When those people were having beers,” you admit. 

You were too preoccupied with replaying the memory that was burned into your brain, trying to remember what shade of golden-ash-bronde  _ whatever _ hair walked out the door before you could even react.  _ Trying  _ to think of a scenario other than what had actually happened. Trying to  _ make sense _ of what the  _ hell _ you were going to do now that both of you knew you lived awfully close to each other. 

You hear Kunimi’s footsteps walking over, but what you don’t account for are his hands, large; calloused, gripping your wrists and prying your arms away from your face. It doesn’t take much resistance, and in an instant, after the haziness of having your eyes closed, you realise what’s happening. 

You find yourself peering up at Kunimi, who has his knees pressed on either side of your body, pressing your arms above you. On his bed. While you both stare into each others eyes. 

You try to miss the crinkles softening around his eyes, the way his brows crease just ever so slightly to show a little bit of concern and something else that you aren’t going to explore right now.

You stare in each others eyes a little too long.

Kunimi’s breath fans gently against your neck as he keeps his eyes on your lips. Slowly, he starts to lean in and it feels as if something had completely ripped your heart out of your chest and shook it intensely. You freeze, unable to decide whether to move, to squeeze your eyes together and turn your face away or let out a yell.

Your heart stops the second he places his ear to the base of your throat, letting the weight of his body completely sprawl over yours. His grip of your wrists loosen, and he lays himself down, immediately radiating heat between the two of you. Kunimi’s body is heavy, but it’s not uncomfortable. He acts as if a weighted blanket had been draped over your soul, warming you from the inside out. You couldn’t even begin to imagine the expression on your face, nor the colour of it. 

“A… Akira?” You manage to scrape out. You lift your wrists from his grip with ease, grasping at the material near his shoulder blades to try and lure him into a response. “Hey… What are you…?”

You continue to claw, annoyingly tapping your fingers along his back, anything to provoke the gentle giant atop of you. 

He whines, soft and sweet. You heart stirs, a giggle threatening to bubble up and escape from your lips, but instead a smile breaks out.

“Jus’ let me recharge,” he says, mumbling into your skin, feeling the vibration pass from his chest to yours. “You need it too.”

“Okay,” you respond, barely louder than a whisper. “Okay.”


	7. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it physically pains me to write kunimi this way because, i too, am in love with him. also sorry its a short chap! i think its bc the next one's gonna be a banger

You don’t know how long you stay still, wrapped in Kunimi’s arms as if both your lives depended on it. The only sounds in the room were the breaths; yours fast, his slow, savouring the moment before you would eventually break. 

No matter how long it was, it wouldn’t be enough for Kunimi.

The vibrations from your phone centre the both of you back to where you are. In Kunimi’s room, sharing space on his king single, both not wanting to say the first word.

You reach for your phone, making Kunimi break the chain made by his arms. As he sighs, your eyes widen.

_ Message from Akkey _

_ [16:42] Hey, you there? _

You bounce up, standing with two wobbly feet onto the carpeted floor, eyes glued to the screen. You close your screen and whip around to face Kunimi who has flopped onto the bed, a forearm covering his eyes. You don’t miss the way his sweater rolls up, revealing his hip bone and underwear peaking out of his jeans. You just choose to ignore the regret bubbling up in your stomach and focus on the fact that  _ he  _ messaged you. And that you needed to go home this instant.

“I have to go,” you say breathlessly, shoving your phone into your pocket and tucking your hair behind your ear. 

“Is it that guy?” Kunimi asks, not moving an inch. 

You squint your eyes, looking up to the ceiling. “Yeah.”

You pick up your shoes, slipping your feet in half-heartedly and heading for the door. “I’ll see you later?” You call. 

“Yeah,” Kunimi grunts, “see you.”

When you stumble into your apartment you kick your shoes off at the hallway and flop belly-down onto your bed, hooked instantly onto your phone. You pick up a thin elastic on the way, tying your hair up in the process, making sure to not let yourself be distracted by anything in the meantime.

[16:49] You: hey, yeah. what’s up??

[16:49] Akkey: Not much. Just thinking about you.

[16:49] Akkey: What have you been up to?

[16:50] You: just came from a friend’s place

[16:50] You: it’s unlike you to contact me on a weekday

[16:50] Akkey: Friend’s place, huh? You got a boyfriend you haven’t told me about?

[16:50] Akkey: Naughty girl.

[16:51] You: omg it’s not like that

[16:51] You: literally a friend from high school, now we go to the same college

[16:52] Akkey: Well, you know what they say about childhood friends…

[16:52] You: what? that they end up falling in love or something?

[16:52] You: nah, i don’t think so

[16:52] You: although our other friend confessed to me during high school but i turned him down

[16:53] You: he had a bit of a turnip head

[16:54] Akkey: Haha, poor guy. 

[16:54] Akkey: To get turned down by someone as sexy as you? Unlucky. 

[16:54] You: you talk so much crap lmao

[16:55]: You: you don’t even know what i look like

[16:56] Akkey: Can I find out?

[16:59] Akkey: I don’t mean to scare you away.

[16:59] Akkey: I just want to put a body to my thoughts. 

[16:59] Akkey: It’s probably as sexy as I think it is.

[17:03] You: you mean like….. meeting up?

[17:04] Akkey: Why not? Two consenting adults? I’m ready to meet at anytime. 

  
  


The three days that pass by are a blur. Kunimi’s off in his apartment, claiming to be super busy but you know deep down he’s taking some personal space from you. You continue to attend your classes, often staring into space when Tsukishima-sensei attends to the lecture part of his seminar. 

You watch as he draws some mind map on the whiteboard, watching his slender fingers point to key words, or scratch at his head when he gets ahead of himself. 

Tsukishima-sensei was cute, you supposed, in a goofy, nerdy way. His disarrayed golden hair reminded you of Akkey’s, who you are now 200% sure was in the same family restaurant as yourself. His glasses, supporting his poor eyesight, enlarged his brown eyes, reminding you of a puppy dog. His fashion sense, as always, was interesting. You supposed he was immersed in his work rather than wanting to focus on fashion, and you couldn’t help but admire that.

Although you let yourself chuckle at the thought of only owning two suits. Both brown. And still mismatched. It was too cute for a teacher to have their own uniform. 

Between letting your mind drift to your teacher and the clock on the wall, you felt a wave of nervousness crash at the nerves of your toes.

The bell rang, breaking you out of a panic attack. You then watched as Tsukishima-sensei dropped his papers as the bell rang. While you packed up, you said your goodbyes to Kunimi and went straight back to your apartment. 

You had to get ready.

Akkey and yourself had decided to meet in front of Sendai station, a crowded place (your suggestion on account of safety), which had options for cafe’s for eating, shopping, or… a hotel - should you need one. 

And you only had a measly 2 and a half hours to get ready.


	8. A Cheap Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this written well? am i shouting into the void?

He told you he would be wearing a blue T-shirt with almost dark, navy jeans. Look out for a baseball jacket, just in case it got chilly. 

You, in return, said you would find him - you had no idea what you were going to wear. 

You scrubbed down every inch of your body, taking great lengths to massage your scalp even though he likely wouldn’t comment on that. Hopping out of the shower became a blur, wrapping the nearest towel to you and charging off to your wardrobe, determined to find an outfit that said “hey, you can fuck me if you want to.”Though, you gave up very quickly putting on a light sweater and some jeans. You at least made the effort to put on some decent underwear, so he couldn’t say you  _ hadn’t  _ given it any effort. 

Opting for some light make up and lip balm, you grabbed the essentials and rushed out the door. No particular hurry, not even a bit late - just excited. 

Your feet carried you quickly to the metro, fighting a bit of resistance from the wind. But at this point, nothing could stop you. Not even Kunimi. Well, he could, but he would tell you that this is a bad idea and that you should stay at home. 

You were a few stops away now from alighting, Sendai station closely approaching. It was packed - full of salary men and women trying to make their dinner reservations, shopping plans, or trying to simply get home. You couldn’t stop yourself looking through the sea of people, trying to see if it were pure coincidence for Akkey to be on the same line, but to no avail.

You hurried off the train, rushing up the stairs and heading to the exit where you said you would meet. You were running on Autopilot, carrying yourself without a second thought towards the unknown. With every step your heart beat faster than ever, worrying you into thinking you were going to have a heart attack or worse - a completely sweaty face. 

Spotting the exit you bolted in a straight line, searching for a tuft of golden that you had ingrained into your memory since that one time at the family restaurant. 

It didn’t take much time at all to a man leaning against one of the pillars of the exit.

Dark jeans: check.

Baseball jacket: check.

Golden hair: check. 

It was hard to see from the distance you were at; but you were most certain it was him considering that his description plus where he was standing matched what Akkey and yourself had discussed. Trying to slow your puffs from speed walking, you adjust your pace into a more normal speed, trying not to saunter up from behind him, but also trying not to look like you were in a desperate rush to clutch onto him. 

As you got closer, his hair, golden, side swept, covered a little bit of his profile, but he was quite tall and quite lean. His sense of fashion wasn’t bad either, though it would have been hard to tell of the eight year age gap between the two of you had you not discussed it beforehand. 

Closer, closer you walk, and you decide: it’s now or never.

“Akkey!” You yell in his direction, mindlessly breaking out into a jog. He turns, smiling, towards your incoming figure.

And your mind stops.

He’s absolutely handsome. 

He has golden eyes with crinkles that adorn the edges. They’re kind. They’re warm. But he totally looks... like your university tutor without glasses.

Akkey nervously calls your name, unsure of what to make of this situation. He quickly shoves his phone into his pocket and tries to rush towards you but stops mid step.

“Ak...key?” You ask, confused. Very, very confused. 

“Hey,” he says, breathless at the thought of conversing in intimate conversations with his student, “we can’t talk here. We need to go. Now.”

He grabs your hand and whisks you out of the station entrance, heading into the main town centre. His mind is filled with questions. Many questions of which he wants to ask you and many questions he wants to explore himself later. Are there sanctions against this? Is this illegal? Am I going to get fired? Can  _ anybody  _ we know see us right now?

“Wait! Hey! Where are you taking me?” you cry in a haste, half-considerate of the way you two are looking to other people, and half-concerned that you were holding hands with  _ Tsukishima-sensei _ . 

“Calm down,” he hisses, only sparing you a side-eye glance as you race down a busy street. “We are going to a hotel and talking in a room where no one will spot us.”

“Okay…” you mumble, unsure of where the night was going to lead. You had so many expectations of what was going to happen. This clearly,  _ clearly,  _ was nowhere near in what you had in mind. 

After a sharp turn into a quiet lane, he leads the way to a small door with a plaque ‘Love Hotel 365.’ If you were in a completely different situation you may have laughed. But now this was plain unbelievable. 

“Alright,” Tsukishima-sensei mutters under his breath. “Cheapest room… cheapest room… Alright. Dammit. Where’s my card?” He fumbles for a few moments, flicking through all his pockets before reaching into the right one. 

Yeah. He really is your university tutor. You couldn’t mistake this nervous habit even if you tried. 

With a buzz, the two of you are let in, with Tsukishima-sensei still latched onto your hand and leading you into the elevator. 

The ride is silent, but luckily you are on floor two. 

Once in the room, you immediately sit on the bed. Waiting for a response from Akkey. Or should you say, Tsukishima-sensei. 

“Okay, okay,” Tsukishima-sensei breathes to himself, leaning his forehead on the door for leverage. “You’re… in my class,” he starts.

“Yes,” you reply. 

“You… are my student.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t you know about stranger danger!” He exclaims, whisking around, ready to lecture you on the effects of the internet, not knowing where at all to direct his anger. 

“You asked me to meet up!” You say in defence, scoffing at his  _ incredible  _ decision to lecture you after he had the audacity to be as much to blame as you were. “Akkey, you were into the conversations just as much as I was.”

“Okay, let’s… you can call me Akiteru.” He softs, slouching his shoulders and pacing between the doorway and the bed. 

“Oh, so  _ that’s  _ what Akkey derived from.” He shoots you a look at your revelation. “Sorry.”

He decides to grab a chair and sit down in front of you, immediately placing the anxiety into a rapid tap of his foot. “This is… very different to how I pictured my night would go.”

You puff out a breath you had been holding in. “Same.”

“I really didn’t expect the woman that I would be meeting up with today to be a student.”

“I didn’t expect that the person I would be meeting up with be my tutor. My dorky tutor at that.”

“Hey!” Akiteru whines, “I am not dorky!”

You laugh, trying to rid of the tension held within you. “Yes you are! You wear really dorky clothes to class and you have huge rimmed glasses - you look completely different today than how you are at university!”

He huffs in defeat, and you look down at your hands. “But you look really different today. Like, cool different.”

When he doesn’t retaliate, you continue. 

“When I first saw you at the station I thought, ‘wow, he’s  _ really  _ handsome’... and you looked so tall leaning against the pillar. When I called your name the first thing I looked at were your eyes. And how golden they were. They are such a lovely shade, always hidden behind glasses… But when I saw you fumbling around with your pockets outside it kind of dawned on me that it was Tsukishima-sensei… not Akkey.” You feel his stare burning into you as you continue talking. “I couldn’t mistake that nervous habit that I always found so endearing in class.”

Your words linger in the air for a bit of time. You don’t speak to give Akiteru a chance to speak. You thought to yourself, if he asked you to continue your relationship… would you? You were by no means experienced in dating, and certainly not experienced in sexual activities. But perhaps you were getting ahead of yourself, thinking that your tutor would even want to pursue a relationship with you.

“I, uh, always thought you were quite pretty.” You look up at him, and he’s staring at his hands which clasped in front of him. “I know you like to nap before class, and I know that I’m not the most strict tutor, but you always answered questions with a smile and it made me feel like I was doing something right.” He fumbles with his fingers, and all you can do is watch on in shock. “I know that the class finds me a little goofy, and, I guess maybe I am,” he chuckles. “So,” he sighs, looking up at you. “What do we do?”


	9. Please Don't Remind Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sooooo sorry it's taken me long to update. heads up: it might be the same time before the next chapter comes out, i'm about a month away from finals and i have insanely bad writer's block. thank you for sticking around!

It was a question without a right answer. What  _ do  _ you do when you catch yourself sexting your teacher for months?

Akiteru and yourself sat in the dimly lit room, sitting an arm’s length away from each other on the king-sized bed, both quiet. 

It was obvious you were both deep in thought, half embarrassed by the situation, half scared to ask what the other was thinking. 

“I think I might head home to think about it,” you offer, looking down at the floor. “I think maybe the room is too cramped in here. I don’t know,” you chuckle, finding interest in your fingernails again. “To be honest I had..  _ Some _ expectations of what was going to happen tonight and this is just too weird.”

Akiteru chuckles with you, “You’re right. You’re absolutely right.”

“Do you want me to pay for half of the room?” You ask, reaching over to your purse to grab some money out. 

“No!” Akiteru yells, a little too loudly. “No, that’s fine, don’t worry about something like that. This hotel’s pretty cheap, it’s not going to be a bother on my salary,” he says, smiling up at you. 

You manage to force a small smile, still not knowing whether to stay or leave. 

“I had some expectations, too,” Akiteru says, looking down at his feet. “And they’re probably what your expectations were.”

You squeeze your eyes together and sigh, feeling the heat creep just under the skin of your cheeks, crawling slowly up to your forehead. “I was totally planning on losing my virginity tonight,” you confess, already giving into the hilarity of the situation.

Akiteru stares at you, mouth agape with his hands clutching his thighs. “You’re…?”

You shuffle around and sit back down on the bed next to him, trying not to cringe at the satin bed sheets, pretending to smooth it out as if it were a natural action. You nod, feeling like you’re being scolded for even thinking about sex. Akiteru seems to get the hint and backtracks quickly, throwing his hands up in defence. “I’m not saying that’s a bad thing!” He practically raises his voice again, and if this weren’t so awkward you would be laughing and trying to calm him down. “I’m just… Surprised?”

You purse your lips and work up the courage to explain that you just wanted someone to play with. That you couldn’t find anyone your age to flirt around with and build a relationship. That it was only supposed to ever be something to pass the time. That the only time you had ever felt excitement and butterflies was when you were talking with --

“You’re like, really kinky,” Akiteru blurts out in a low voice. 

Your hands automatically fly to cover your face, and you let out a noise, hoping to expel all the embarrassment away from your being. “I didn’t know I was talking to my teacher!”

“We reserved friday nights after nine p.m. for-”

“Please, Akiteru,” you reach out to clutch his arm, “Please don’t remind me!”

And for the first time tonight, Akiteru laughs with his whole being. You watch his eyes, closed, crinkled around the edges from delight and laughter that you brought him. He crosses his arms over onto his stomach, showing a toothy, charming smile with a hint of a dimple. The lines on his forehead smooth out, and you’re left with an artwork of a man; an attractive adult… Tall... Intelligent. 

Someone who, in your normal life, would be completely unattainable. 

You watch as he comes down from his laughing fit, trying to deepen his breaths. Tears well in your eyes before you know it, and you turn away before he can even catch what’s going on. Your arms, frantic, rapidly wipe the liquid away, cursing at yourself that now is not the time to get so emotional over something you never had, over something that you would need to let go in order let Akiteru forget about the conversations you had. 

“Hey, are you okay…?” He reaches out to your shoulder to make you turn around, and reluctantly you do so, revealing a trail of salty tears that won’t stop flowing. 

“I’m really sorry,” you whisper, still attempting to pat the tears into your skin. “I think I wasted your time, I’m really sorry,” you make a second attempt to grab your purse and flee and Akiteru holds you down by your shoulders, cementing you back onto the cheap satin. 

“You didn’t waste my time,” Akiteru assures, watching as you continue to avoid eye contact. “It’s just an unprecedented situation, neither of us thought that it would be us on the other side of the screen,” he rambles, softening his tone. “And student-teacher relationships aren’t… Exactly… Illegal if you’re of age…”

When you finally look into Akiteru’s eyes your heart breaks; the thought of originally using him for yourself slaps you in the face of your own naivety, hoping he wasn’t going to say anything about a relationship. 

“I really,  _ really,  _ wasted your time,” you cry, grabbing your purse and clutching it to your stomach. Akiteru’s kind, caring nature that he showed in the past few minutes completely overwrites any memory of his curt, sensual side that you had been dealing with for months. “I didn’t even think of how it would pressure you, making you take all my firsts and then not even thinking of what would happen after that,” you sob.

Akiteru doesn’t know what to say. He continues to soothe your arms with his thumbs but now he’s conflicted - what  _ was  _ he expecting out of this? His original intention was to use you too, which is how the thought of ever going to meet up came about. But he thought, somewhere deep inside of him, that there would be a shot at this. That he would meet you, you would go out for dinner, and then _ maybe _ he’d get lucky in a local hotel and he’d see you again. And again. And again. He couldn’t ignore the hopeless romanticist in him to think of such a jolly ending. 

“I would do it right, you know?” Akiteru mumbles, still waiting for you to look up. “Even if you weren’t my student. I would get to know you. Take you to a cafe,” he continues, reaching over to swipe a tear off of your cheek. “If we had done tonight as we planned - dinner and a hotel - and you said to me that this was your first time… I wouldn’t have taken it anyway.” Akiteru sighs and runs his fingers through his hair. “Can I take you home?”

“S’not fair,” you sniffle, looking up at Akiteru, with a confused look on his face. “You can’t tell me something like that and then expect me to look at you like a student. I’m so stupid!” You wail, balling your hands into fists. 

It’s Akiteru’s turn to blush. “Do you... Want to try dating?”

“Huh?”

“I’m not going to let go of you that easily,” he says, rubbing the nape of his neck in nervousness. 

“But there’s such a gap in-” you persist, but he stops you before you can finish. 

“It doesn’t matter,” he says, shaking his head. 

You reach out for his hands and for the first time tonight. “Akiteru… I wanted someone to mess around with. Someone I would do all my firsts with and then probably never contact again. I wasn’t looking for anything serious,” you spill, feeling sadder with every word that tumbled out of your mouth. “I… Just wanted to experience sex, no strings attached.”

This whole situation confused you to no end, twisting your guts around in a state of pure disarray. It was unfair of you to ever think that you could have done this from the beginning. And for what? You were already on such fragile rope with Kunimi, and now you were unsure of where to go from here. 

“I’m sorry,” you say, your feet carrying you in a straight line for the door, not daring to looking back at Akiteru. 


	10. Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for being gone for so long!!! i think most of my writer's block has gone away so have this newest chap

“So let me get this straight.”

“Okay.”

“You went off to see a man you don’t know…”

“Yes.”

“And now you’re here?”

“Yup.”

“... You didn’t have anywhere else to go to, do you?”

A puff escapes your lips and you attempt to push your hair back. “Akira, do  _ we  _ have any other friends?”

He purses his lips and moves to the side of the door frame, making a small path for you to squirm through. You mutter your thank you’s and immediately flop onto his big brown couch. He closes the door with a quiet click and walks over to his kitchen to prep a glass of water for you. You bury your face into one of his pillows, which calms you down a little.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kunimi appears beside you, setting the glasses down on his coffee table and sitting in the one seater next to the couch. You manage to shake your head somewhat persuasively, but Kunimi decides not to press it further. “I will ask, though - you aren’t, y’know, hurt?”

Your face emerges from the comfort of the pillow, dead serious. “No, nothing like that. It was just… An experience.” Your brows knit and you move to grab the water sitting at the table. 

“Can I stay here tonight?” you ask, expecting a yes. Instead, you’re met with silence, brewed through Kunimi’s anxiousness. When you don’t hear his voice, you look over to see what he’s doing. Much to your surprise, he’s got his head down, and much like your nervous tick, he’s twiddling his fingers in sudden interest. 

“You know,” he starts, pushing himself to say something since he can feel your eyes on him. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?” 

The genuineness of your tone forces Kunimi to re-evaluate his game plan. “Promise you won’t freak out?” He replies to your question with another, and you hate this feeling. You don’t like what’s stirring in the pit of your stomach. Whether you can chalk it up to women’s intuition, you don’t like where this is going. 

“I won’t,” you whisper, setting down your glass. 

Kunimi takes a deep breath. “It’s not a good idea because I like you. And you like someone else.”

“I’m sorry,” you manage, audibly gulping before saying anything else. “Akira, you are my best friend.”

“I know,” he cuts, speaking on cue, as if he had already worked out this scenario. “I just wanted you to know.”

You bite the inside of your cheek. “Thank you for telling me. You know,” you start, unsure of whether to even say it. He looks at you, and you take one of his hands in his. “I really do love you. Even if it’s not the same type that you feel.”

Kunimi can’t help but lift one of the corners of his mouth. “And maybe that’s what it is.” You massage his hand with your thumbs and wish you could comfort him more. But to do so would be inappropriate, and you couldn’t move forward with Kunimi if you did.

“... Are you going to mention this to Yuutaro?”

And like rubber he snaps back, scoffing and reverting to his usual self. “Like I’d tell that crybaby. I don’t need him thinking that we’re more alike than we think.”

The two of you laugh, recalling moments of when Kindaichi had confessed to you in high school and you start to fall back in the same routine. You. Kunimi. Sitting on his couch discussing whatever comes to mind and leaving to go get food at the nearby convenience store. 

The weekend passes without such a text at all from Akiteru. You wondered if he had been taking the time to rethink what he had done this weekend, but in reality he was sulking alone in his apartment, trying his best to give you space. He was such an idiot. He had been such a confident schmuck online and such a loser in person. 

What kind of teacher asks to go out with a student?

_ Him. _

He considers striking up a conversation with his little brother, Kei, hoping to get some advice since realising you were both the same age. But he cringes himself out of it, not even daring to imagine what kind of scolding he would receive from such a pessimistic character. 

_ Hah? Aniki? A student? You really are the sick pervert I thought you were.  _ He imagines Kei looking at him with such disdain that it freezes him to his very core.  _ No wonder you’re not married yet. _

Nope. No. Absolutely not. He did not want to imagine his taller younger brother looking down on him like that. 

Akiteru lets a shudder pass through his body before flopping back down on his bed. He tugs at his hair, half massaging, half tugging in an effort to pull his mind away from the issue at hand. 

Maybe he should just forget what happened on Friday night. Yeah. That’s probably the best. Though… he really wasn’t the type to leave things unresolved. Should he text you? He felt like such a high schooler going through deliberations like this. 

So, he takes a nap. He sleeps the day away. He’s got a day off on Monday, anyway. It doesn’t matter if he wakes up at 10pm. 

At 7:47 he wakes up. He’s groggy, dehydrated, and in need of a good feed. Flicking his mobile on, he scans through his notifications and sees one from you. 

[18:42] You: i definitely think we should talk. coffee tomorrow?

With shaky hands and complete disbelief that you’d reached out first, he sends his reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to keep in touch with me! Visit me at meldve.tumblr.com and @_meldve on twitter!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to keep in touch with me! Visit me at meldve.tumblr.com and @_meldve on twitter!


End file.
